


A Night of Desperation

by lancer365



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancer365/pseuds/lancer365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after Zaofu is taken, Suyin is unexpectedly brought back to her city at the request of the Great Uniter. At seeing Kuvira again, the matriarch realizes that even with her Empire united, Kuvira still struggles to take pride in her own success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Desperation

A Night of Desperation

 

Suyin's eyes opened, feeling the prison her and her family had been suspended in beginning to move down. The earth empire guards continued to pull on the rope; one letting go to jump up to the top of the crate. Opening the hatch he looked down, spotting Suyin. "Come on, the Great Uniter wants to see you."

The man's voice was oddly calming as he extended a hand down to Suyin.

"No." Bataar said, watching his wife stand up without hesitation. "You're not really going to go, are you?"

"Bataar, does it really look like I have choice." Suyin said as her husband approached her.

Putting a hand on his chest she stopped him, looking into his eyes. "She can't do anything that I can't…so don't worry."

"Mom, are you serious?"

"Yeah mom"

"She probably just wants to stab you or something."

Suyin sighed, looking down to the ground as she covered her eyes with her hand. "Quiet!" The matriarch ran her hand over her face. "I am going and that is final."

Without one more look back, Suyin took the man's hand as he lifted her up. She looked at his face for a moment. He had caring eyes; eyes she recognized from somewhere. "Hey Boss."

Suyin's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the man who tried to apologize to her through guilty eyes. Without any acknowledgement, Suyin hopped down off the crate, happy beyond belief when her feet hit the earth she knew so well.

The man landed next her, grabbing her hands. "Sorry, I gotta put these on you."

Suyin watched him take her wrists, closing the platinum cuffs around them before he bent down, running the long chain to two more cuffs he locked around her ankles. The matriarch let out a growl in annoyance, trying to test the chains' hold. 'Yep, they're platinum'. She wasn't getting out of these that easy.

"Alright, come on…she doesn't like us to be too slow." The man pulled Suyin by the chains leading her out of the dimly lit tunnel.

Reaching the surface, she was greeted with darkness as she looked up to a moonlit sky full of stars. There was no sense of time in that underground prison. It all ticked by so slowly, even if the world outside was moving at a faster pace.

Kuvira was smart; knowing how to drive someone mad by sticking them in a crate and depriving them of the day's light.

When Suyin came back from her thoughts, she was walking up the steps into an airship. Her body had been on autopilot the whole walk there, feeling numb to the man's pull on the chains, as he led her step-by-step. She stepped aboard, lifting her head, expecting to find the Great Uniter. "So where is she?"

"She's not here; we're taking you back to Zaofu."

_'So in other words, back to the scene of the crime'_ Suyin scoffed, of course Kuvira just wanted to rub her destruction and "progress" in her face.

"Go ahead, take a seat…It will be a little while before we get there." He nudged Suyin in the direction of the sitting area. "You want anything?"

Suyin took a seat looking away from the man who sat across from her, as the ship began to move. "No. Just get me to her so I can get back." She looked back at him, watching his dark face morph into a frown. "I don't want anything from any of you traitors."

"Suit yourself." He sighed as stood up and walked into the cockpit.

* * *

Suyin gazed down at what had become of her city, with horrified eyes. The domes were gone and Kuvira's army lay on the field below, just beyond the main city. Why was Kuvira so angry? She couldn't have hated her enough to tear apart the place she had once called home.

"We're here." The guard stepped out of the cockpit looking at Suyin angrily gazing out of the window. "…Obviously, you can see that." He said to himself, raising his eyebrows as he walked back into the room.

There was a thud under her feet as Suyin turned from the window to watch the same man approach her.

"Ready to go?"

The matriarch looked at the man with her eyebrows raised. "I don't know why you're asking me so many opinionated questions, it's not like I have a choice, right?"

"Come on."

Suyin gave a smug smile feeling the man pull on her chains as they walked down the steps.

She was back; being led as a prisoner through her own streets. Looking around at the towering buildings, she was relieved to see that Kuvira hadn't destroyed anything but the domes, and left the rest as it had been.

As they led her to the train that would take her back to her own house, Suyin sighed wondering what she would find once she got there.

Boarding the train, the man sat beside her.

"Why does she want me?" Suyin asked, looking over at the side of his face.

He shrugged and answered, keeping his eyes trained out the windows, watching the passing landmarks he recognized go by. "I don't know boss, don't ask me." He looked over to Suyin, hesitantly meeting her eyes. "She just told us to bring you to her…she said 'get me Suyin'." He smiled, letting out a short laugh "…those are her exact words."

Suyin shifted her eyes down, taking in the words as she processed their sense of urgency.

"Well, we're here, and in a minute you won't have to be bothered with me anymore." The man smiled again, standing up as he pulled her with him.

"Why are you doing this…it doesn't seem like you?" Suyin asked, hearing the crunch of gravel under his shoes as they walked through the darkened courtyard.

"Ah well, I got roped in with some friends…and now, I can't get out." He turned his head over to Suyin. "We didn't take her seriously at first; and a lot of us never thought she'd end up being this powerful."

"It's never good to underestimate someone's power."

"Yeah, now we know." Stopping them, the man nodded to the two guards standing on either side of the main door to her former home.

The house was dark, only lit by a few lights in the hall as the doors opened. Suyin couldn't shake away the creepy feelings she got walking down the halls she remembered as being warm and inviting. The green tapestries that hung on the walls looked black in shadows of darkness. And in the reflections of the metal around her, people seemed to morph into evil beings with dark eyes staring back.

"Alright, here we are." Suyin looked up at the man's voice, realizing she was standing in front of her bedroom door. Turning her head from side to side, she saw two guards in masks posted outside.

The man moved in front of her, beginning to take the shackles from her wrists. "Here, let me take those off." Reaching down he finished; unshackling her feet. "There you go." Throwing the chains over his shoulder he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"What is it?" The man opened the door at the Great Uniter's voice, listening to the creaking sound it made in the silence.

"She's here Great Uniter."

Kuvira kept her head down, waving him off with a hand. "Ok, bring her in and close the door behind you."

Suyin couldn't see her, but she still heard the odd lazy slowness to Kuvira's deep voice.

Ushered in by the man, the matriarch walked into the darkness that was once her room, lit only by the moonlight coming in from the window.

"Good luck." The man whispered to her before he left, closing the door behind him.

The silence in the air was thick with tension, as Suyin let her eyes rest upon Kuvira's shadowy form sitting in her chair; the chair she always sat in every morning before her day began. The matriarch stood looking at the back of Kuvira's slumped over form, noticing her forearms resting on her knees.

"Come here…Suyin." Kuvira's deep voice broke through the barrier of silence, but there was still an odd slur to it that Suyin had never heard before.

"I said, come here."

The matriarch hesitantly stepped forward, carefully moving as her eyes never left Kuvira's form. She was watching for any sign, a twitch or a sudden movement maybe; just something that would warn her if Kuvira was about to strike.

At the vibrations of Suyin's steps hitting her feet, Kuvira smiled; getting up in a sluggish manner, she rested her hand on the dresser keeping her head down.

Watching the Great Uniter sway in her stance, Suyin stopped in her tracks; something wasn't right with her. Even if part of her wanted to run to Kuvira's side to find out what was wrong, there was just too much unpredictability between them. After seeing everything Kuvira was willing to do, Suyin didn't know anymore who it was that she'd be running over to. She had to be careful.

"Why did you stop?" Kuvira turned around to face Suyin, moving closer with measured steps as she made herself visible in the silver glow of the room's light.

Taken aback at Kuvira's disheveled state; Suyin stood in place letting her wide eyes run over the body of the Great Uniter. Her dark hair was down; falling to her shoulders, and the top of her uniform had been half undone. The hands that had created so much damage, were bare; looking less intimidating without the gloves the Great Uniter had grown accustomed to wearing. Glancing around the room, the matriarch saw the metal from Kuvira's uniform discarded on the floor, next to the chair she had been sitting at.

Suyin continued to stand, lost in her thoughts as she looked into the Great Uniter's vacant eyes. Kuvira was a far cry away from the strong person she was during day. But was this who Kuvira had really become? Was the Great Uniter really just a mask to veil over her broken emotional state?

Stepping within arms distance of Suyin, the Great Uniter reached out, grabbing the matriarch whose heart began to pound from her chest with anxiety. This wasn't right, she never felt this uncomfortable around Kuvira before.

But as the Great Uniter sighed, putting her head down onto Suyin's shoulder, the matriarch relaxed. The guard she loved was still in there somewhere, locked and suppressed behind a dark shell of evil; but she was fighting to get out and Suyin wrapped her arms around Kuvira, returning the embrace.

Pulling away from each other, the matriarch looked into Kuvira's glazed over eyes.

Seeing them clearly for the first time made her angry; she furrowed her eyebrows as she stared into those empty eyes. She wasn't angry for Zaofu or anything else, but for Kuvira.

The younger woman was ultimately destroying herself in this war she had created. And while Zaofu could be rebuilt…she, could not. Suyin knew that if she lost Kuvira, she would lose something of herself as well; and that's what made her so angry.

"Now come on, don't look at me like that." Kuvira said, burying her face into Suyin's neck. "Isn't it just like old times…how we used to do things when that piece of shit of a husband of yours was gone."

Suyin's eyes widened, listening to Kuvira's vulgar use of language; hearing things the guard would have never said, before her eyes set on the bottle glistening in the moonlight where it sat on the edge of the dresser.

"Spirits, you've been drinking." Suyin said, using her hands to push on Kuvira's shoulders. "How much of that have you had?"

The Great Uniter shrugged, still holding onto the matriarch. "Not that much; I lost track after a while."

"That doesn't even make sense." With angry eyes, Suyin brought her hands up to Kuvira's face. "You. Are. Losing it."

Ignoring the angry tone in Suyin's voice, Kuvira shifted her gaze from the matriarch's eyes to her lips.

Watching Kuvira's eyes take on a predatory gleam, Suyin took her hands down from the Great Uniter's face, staring for a moment before she felt the warmth of the younger woman's lips on her own.

Keeping her eyes open, the matriarch twitched at the bitter taste left on Kuvira's tongue, before she pushed her away.

"What's wrong, don't I still kiss like I used to?"

"No." Suyin turned her head to look in any direction but Kuvira's.

Kuvira's brow furrowed at Suyin rejection. "Well, I guess I have to rectify that then." She grabbed Suyin's shirt, pulling the woman back to her as she kissed her again.

This time Suyin's hesitant hands relaxed on Kuvira's back, as she closed her eyes; being fooled by the Great Uniter's replication of the guard's kiss.

Feeling cold hands run over her skin and underneath her shirt, Suyin froze in the kiss; opening her eyes again.

Frustrated by the matriarch's hesitance, Kuvira brought her hand to the base of Suyin's neck, pulling her in roughly, growing more restless with the kiss between them. This was nothing but a kiss of lust. However, losing herself again, Suyin gave in, wrapping her arms around the Great Uniter's neck.

Fighting for domination, Suyin felt Kuvira's hands slide down to the backs of her thighs; before she was lifted from the ground, wrapping her legs around the Great Uniter's waist.

They were dancing on a fine line between lovers and enemies, and between truth and lies. But none of that mattered right now; and as her back hit the bed, Suyin let a smile escape, watching Kuvira look over her body with hungry eyes.

Pulling the matriarch's legs apart, Kuvira climbed in between them, hovering over Suyin's face as their eyes met. There was a primal look in the Great Uniter's eyes; the compassion that was once present in the guard's eyes was gone.

They lingered in the silence together, staring at each other as Suyin listened to Kuvira's heavy breathing through her nose hasten, feeling every breath of cool air touch her face.

Bringing her hands down from Kuvira's neck, Suyin dragged them into the loosened uniform, touching the warm skin beneath her fingers. Gripping onto the tank top underneath, she pulled Kuvira's lips to hers again, willingly crossing the line that was supposed to be in place for a reason.

That line was there to protect her marriage, her family, her dignity, and so much more. But blatantly disregarding its importance, Suyin risked everything for a lustful night of pleasure, with a drunken woman who may have not even truly loved her anymore.

Pressing their bodies together, Suyin followed, giving Kuvira the lead as their kiss grew more frantic.

Breaking for air, both women pulled apart with heaving chests, taking notice of the first sheens of sweat glistening on their faces. "You still love me?"

Suyin looked away, tightening her jaw at Kuvira's words, as her fingers unconsciously gripped the younger woman's shoulders.

The Great Uniter grinned, releasing herself from the matriarch's hold, as she stood up to walk to the end of the bed with a slight stagger to her steps.

Putting an arm over her eyes, Suyin felt the cool air hit her feet as she heard the sound of her shoes hitting the floor. Knowing exactly what was about to happen, her heart rate started to pick up.

Running a hand up the matriarch's leg, Kuvira landed right in the spot over Suyin she had been in moments before. "Of course you do; I know it." She said, burying her head into Suyin's neck, as she glided her hands down the fabric of the older woman's shirt.

Letting her fingers travel lower, Kuvira locked them around the waistband of Suyin's pants; pausing as she felt the other woman move her arm away from her eyes to run down the length of her back, before she wrapped both arms around the Great Uniter's shoulders in a hold.

"Does that mean you still trust me?"

"No, but just get it over with."

Smiling as she moved down, Kuvira pulled Suyin's pants with her, past the matriarch's knees and over her feet until she dropped them to the floor.

Suyin gasped, feeling Kuvira's thumb running down her center before two cold fingers slipped themselves inside of her.

Staring at the ceiling through every wet kiss placed against her jaw, the matriarch's heart rate increased again as Kuvira's fingers grinded against her.

A heavier sheen of sweat graced itself over Suyin's body, as Kuvira's other hand slowly moved from the inside of her thigh, to run under her shirt and across her breasts. Locking her arms tighter around Kuvira's shoulders, Suyin bit her trembling lip to avoid making too much noise as the younger woman worked faster inside of her.

The matriarch let the Great Uniter overtake her, as she closed her eyes tight, digging her fingers into Kuvira's skin to pull her closer.

Grunting from the nails that dug into her skin -no doubt leaving marks- Kuvira continued her quickened pace, as Suyin's hips worked against her in the opposite direction.

With each pleasurable shudder that passed through her, Suyin's mind drifted; thinking about how much she was ruining, about her family, and even Bataar. She was technically giving herself to the wrong person; but even through her guilt, it felt right.

As Kuvira slipped a third finger inside of her, Suyin gasped, moving her hands to grab with desperation at the loose flaps of the Great Uniter's uniform.

"Spirits…" Getting closer to her end, Suyin reached a hand down to do what Kuvira's hands were too occupied to do.

Seeing Suyin's restlessness, the younger woman lifted her head, capturing the matriarch's lips, quickening her pace, as she felt the ragged breaths from Suyin's nose hit her face.

Kuvira moved her other hand to rest on the arch of the older woman's back, bringing her closer to her own body. As the matriarch's walls clenched around her fingers, Kuvira broke the kiss, feeling Suyin's body go rigid.

Pulling at the skin under the younger woman's uniform, Suyin breathed out in short bursts before she let her head fall back.

"Spirits…Kuvira." Suyin said, letting out shaky breaths in between. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift for a moment out of the world they were in; relaxing her grip on Kuvira as her thoughts wandered. 'How is she able to do that better than Bataar?'

Kuvira leaned in, nudging the side of Suyin's face with her head, before she placed a kiss on the sweat glistened forehead of the matriarch. "I still love you."

Suyin smiled, hearing the Great Uniter start to sound a lot more like the guard she had fallen in love with.

Wiping her hand off on the side of the bed, Kuvira collapsed; laying her head down on Suyin's chest.

Listening to the racing heartbeat slowly come to a normal pace, she found the matriarch's hand; locking their fingers together.

With her eyes growing heavy, Kuvira let a last thought enter her mind. It was amazing to her how simple yet crucial a heartbeat was, as she listened to Suyin's. That heart could beat for years more, or in an instant, stop; taking everything from her in the process.

The last thing Kuvira felt was the matriarch's hand running through her hair, as she closed her eyes, succumbing to the best sleep she had had in years.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: (clearing throat)….So…. I hope that was at least decent, and didn't read like two boxes having sex or something. lol First time I've written something like this..so...I don't know what to think, honestly. lol

Writing this, my mind was pretty much like…what the F-K am I doing?…so, it will be interesting to see what happens with this. Anyways, until the next story…(I will be back shortly actually, I just wanted to drop this here.) ;) As always, comment if you want, message me...I'm friendly ;)


End file.
